Incidence et turbulence…1
by Eridine
Summary: OS / Il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Arthur ayant bu une potion par erreur se retrouve avec son âme d'enfant de 10 ans… à Merlin, les joies de veiller sur lui, mais à travers cette aventure, il découvrira la profondeur de son prince.


**Série : Merlin**

( re-paragrapher le 22 / 05 / 2012 )

**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incidence et turbulence… 1<strong>

**Résumé :** Il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Arthur ayant bu une potion par erreur se retrouve avec son âme d'enfant de 10 ans… à Merlin, les joies de veiller sur lui, mais à travers cette aventure, il découvrira la profondeur de son prince.

* * *

><p>.<p>

― Gaius vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? Demanda le prince au pas de la porte du médecin.

― Bien sûr Votre altesse.

De son index il lui indiqua la fiole sur la table. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui montrer deux fois puisque celui-ci était déjà devant la table, quand soudain Gaius lui cria :

― Non SIR ! …

Trop tard… Arthur avait fini de la boire, seulement il n'avait pas pris la bonne. Le prince tourna des yeux avant de s'écrouler de tout son corps pendant que le Gaius prit la fiole vide qui tomba des mains du prince. Ce dernier se donna une tape sur la tête…

― Qu'avez-vous fait, sir… murmurait-il…

.

Dans la chambre du prince, Merlin était en plein rangement et, surtout en pleine réflexion personnelle. Pliant les vêtements propres, il saisit une chemise en popeline toute blanche qu'il adorait voir sur son maitre en soupirant… Depuis que Morgana n'était plus là, que le roi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre… Arthur n'était plus le même.

Il était quasiment devenu distant, ne lui ordonnant que des taches à faire et, quand il avait fini, il devait récupérer des plantes pour Gaius. Tristement, il s'assit au bord du lit en gardant entre ses mains la chemise qu'il contemplait. Depuis le retour à la normal, tout semblait bien, sauf que lui, Merlin n'avait plus un moment de répit pour lui. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore le plus de mal, était le changement radical du caractère du prince.

La première semaine, il mettait tout cela sur le compte de l'attaque de sa sœur… Puis, la manière dont Arthur se comportait avec les chevaliers, bien fidèle à lui, était vraiment le prince que connaissait le jeune sorcier et, en cela, il savait qu'il devait être la cause de son comportement. La seconde semaine, il avait scruté chaque mouvement et gestes de celui-ci à l'égard des autres. Il était gentil avec Gwen, même si elle l'avait quitté pour Lancelot. Il était toujours à la recherche de la moindre pique venant de Gauvain et surtout, il riait toujours avec ses chevaliers.

Cependant, quand Merlin se retrouvait avec eux, le prince redevenait froid et distant et, le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'Arthur n'avait jamais un regard vers lui. La première fois, le jeune sorcier n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention mais, quand il s'aperçut que cela était seulement en sa présence, une soudaine douleur s'était emparée de tout son corps. Du mépris, voilà ce qu'il percevait du prince qu'il croyait connaitre. Merlin avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il aurait pu lui avoir fait, pour l'offensé, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait aidé à sauver le royaume… et sa récompense… Il secoua lentement la tête.

_Qu'ai-je fait ? _

En fermant ses yeux pour ne pas céder car, il n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller, il réfléchissait… Combien de personnes avait-il vu le quitter ? Combien de personnes avait-il tentées de sauver en vain ? Ce n'était surement pas à Arthur qu'il allait lui faire ce plaisir… il ne pleurerait pas pour lui… Finalement, Merlin n'avait qu'une seule hâte : qu'il devienne ce roi que le monde de la magie voulait tant voir sur le trône mais, qu'en était-il pour Merlin ? Voulait-il de lui comme roi ? Il ne savait pas… non, il ne savait plus du tout.

Il finit par se dire que peut-être, quand la distance aura fait son chemin, peut-être, il s'en ira là où il saura que les personnes qu'il appréciait, voudraient bien de lui… Une larme, seulement une, coula sur sa joue.

_Je ne céderais pas…_

Il se reprit rapidement et rangea la chemise. C'est en fermant l'armoire qu'il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sous un bruit lourd puis, des gardes pénétrèrent pour déposer le prince sur son lit. Atterré et figé par cette vision, Merlin entendit vaguement Gaius lui parler.

― Merlin, Arthur a voulu une potion pour…heu… son mal de tête et, en se précipitant, il a pris la mauvaise fiole…

_Mal à la tête ? C'est bien nouveau ça ?_

― Merlin ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? demanda le médecin en le secouant par l'épaule.

Enfin, il fixa un instant son mentor d'un regard médusé.

― Il a fait quoi ? … Quelle fiole ?

A nouveau Gaius lui expliqua et, enfin Merlin sortit de son brouillard.

― Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une potion ? questionna le brun.

― Je viens de te le dire…

Gaius croisa les profondeurs des yeux noirs que lui lançait son pupille, jamais celui-ci ne doutait de ses dires mais, pour la première fois, il savait que Merlin n'était pas dupe.

― Ce n'est surement pas avec un mal de tête qu'il se serait jeté aussi vite pour potion… si tel avait été le cas. Il attend toujours que vous l'apportiez ou que vous la lui donniez en mains propre… dit d'une traitre le jeune sorcier en se pinçant les lèvres.

En s'approchant du prince qui était endormi, sans détourner son regard de celui-ci, il demanda :

― A quoi lui servait la potion que vous lui avait faite ? insista Merlin.

A son silence, Merlin comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien et cela ne faisait que renforcer ses incertitudes. Alors, sans sourciller, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Il avança vers Gaius qui était resté près de la porte et, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit sans aucune émotion :

― Appelez-moi quand il se réveillera… et si bien sûr… il a besoin de moi.

Sans attendre la réponse, Merlin sortit en direction des écuries. Quant à Gaius, il fut blessé par le regard de son protégé et son ton plein de reproche. En temps normal, il était de son devoir de rappeler son pupille à l'ordre mais, cette fois-ci, il ne le put. Il savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce que lui avait demandé Arthur était strictement personnel et il ne pouvait en aucun cas trahir la confiance du prince… Mais Merlin… qu'en était-il pour lui…

.

Entre les foins et les bouses, Merlin se contrefichait d'où pouvait venir l'odeur qui l'entourait. Ses pensées étaient seulement tournées inéluctablement vers Arthur. Une douleur inconnue le poignarda lentement, comme si elle persistait à chacune des parties de son corps à lui montrer combien il tenait à lui. Seulement dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel comportement à son égard. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait lui-même faits…

_Non, il ne pleurait pas…_

.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait un brin de toilette, Merlin regagna sa chambre. En balayant la pièce de son regard, elle lui parut soudainement bien plus petite. Il savait qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, aller voir Arthur, bien qu'il essayait de l'éviter le plus souvent que possible depuis qu'il ne lui donnait que des ordres de crétin royaux…

_Pourquoi nous en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Lancelot se présenta :

― Merlin… tu es au courant pour Arthur ? demanda le chevalier en cachant sa panique.

En soupirant au nom du prince, il lui répondit qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait pu voir le matin même.

― Alors tu ne sais pas… chuchota Lancelot.

― Que dois-je savoir à propos du prince qu'il faille que ce soit à toi de me le dire ?

Tant de reproche, tant de mépris… qu'attendait Arthur de sa part que ce qu'il avait réussi à lui donner jusqu'ici ?

― Merlin ? le ton du chevalier était devenu plus dur… Quoiqu'il se passe avec lui, ne change pas avec moi…

À ses paroles, Merlin reconnut ses torts et, en baissant la tête, il s'excusa de son attitude.

― Si Arthur ne pouvait pas te le dire, reprit le chevalier, c'est parce que la fiole qu'il a bu ce matin lui a ôté tous ses souvenirs d'adulte…

Lancelot s'arrêta quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait ses mots…

― Il a son âme d'enfant de dix ans… souffla-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait le chevalier, se leva et courut en direction de la chambre du prince. Bousculant quelques servants au passage, il arriva enfin à destination quand il entendit des cris. Stoppé dans sa course, il reprit son souffle au seuil de la chambre. Devant ses yeux ahuris, il aperçut le prince assis sur le dos de Léon, qui était à quatre pattes, criant '' hu ! '', tandis que Gaius tentait de raisonner Arthur.

Gwen, les mains sur la bouche, ne savait plus si elle devait en rire ou être outrée par le comportement de ce dernier. Les quelques servants qui aperçurent Merlin sortirent tous aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. En les voyants défilés à une vitesse phénoménale, Merlin crut apercevoir des plumes dans leurs cheveux dont le restant devait être encore dans le pauvre oreiller qui trainait à même le sol. Le dernier qui passa à côté de lui, était trempé de la taille au pied… Quand le jeune sorcier croisa son regard, il pouvait facilement lire '' Bon courage ''.

Merlin contempla l'état de la pièce qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui tôt ce matin-là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fixa durement le prince :

― Arthur !

Au son de son prénom, ledit Arthur, qui leva ses yeux sur lui, s'arrêta net. Or, dans le regard du prince, le valet ne voyait plus rien qui appartenait à celui qu'il connaissait. Il y avait quelque chose de bien différent… puis, si le prince n'était plus lui-même, Merlin lui désigna toute la pièce qui était dans un pitoyable état.

― Tu penses que ta chambre est une cour pour t'amuser ! tenta-t-il de sa voix tendue et nerveuse, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger et, en attendant,…

Merlin dévisagea tout le monde leur indiquant de son index la sortie avant de reprendre en fixant froidement Arthur :

― Tu vas rester seul pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ta bêtise !

S'il était vraiment l'Arthur qu'il connaissait, jamais, ce dernier n'aurait accepté qu'il lui parle de la sorte. En croisant son regard, Merlin ne perçut rien de tout cela, juste de l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Au bout de quelques minutes à s'affronter des yeux, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce.

― Jamais ! Cria-t-il en tapant du pied tout en soutenant méchamment le regard de Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait même plus à le regarder alors, comme Arthur ne bougea pas, il commença lui-même à remettre de l'ordre. Sous l'œil attentif du nouveau petit prince, il agit comme s'il n'était plus là. Merlin avait presque fini de tout ranger quand soudain deux mains empoignèrent ses chevilles pour se retrouver la tête première plongée sur le plancher. Il eut à peine le temps de placer ses deux bras sur la figure mais, la douleur de la chute lui fit extrêmement mal. Derrière lui, il entendit le son d'un rire bien enfantin qui l'énerva.

Merlin se releva du mieux qu'il put mais, en passant sa main sur son visage, il sentit un filet au gout métallique au coin de sa lèvre… Il toisa durement le prince puis, il le laissa dans sa chambre en ordonnant au garde de ne le laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte.

.

En entrant dans le laboratoire, Gaius se précipita sur son pupille mais, celui-ci releva son coude dont le reste du membre était collé à son nez. Merlin ne voulait pas de l'aide de qui conque, pas maintenant… Il alla dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit :

― Merlin, tu pourras m'en vouloir mais, cela ne change en rien le fait qu'étant médecin de la cour, je ne peux divulguer le besoin de mes patients…

Le jeune sorcier se retourna sur lui et, les yeux brillants, il lui répondit sur le même ton :

― Pas quand cela doit jouer sur l'humeur du prince quand tous savaient qu'il ne me voulait plus à ses côtés ! Depuis quelques jours il…

Il se tut comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance et, en secouant la tête, il ne voulait pas en parler dans ces conditions.

― Peu importe Gaius, reprit le jeune sorcier, ce qui est fait, est fait… Trouvez le remède avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un…

Il claqua fortement la porte derrière lui et s'effondra sur son lit. Se cachant le visage dans son oreiller, il avait une envie pleurer pour évacuer toute cette tension qui le maintenait dans cet état dont il ne supportait plus. Ce n'était pas lui… Non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être dure, d'être froid… Il laissa toute de même ses quelques larmes coulaient pour se sentir bien mieux.

Et quant au bout de quinze minutes, il se releva pour se passer un filet d'eau fraiche sur son visage. Ce geste effaça le reste de sa blessure et, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Revigoré, en sortant de sa pièce, il distingua son mentor au centre de son laboratoire, entre plantes et fioles.

― Gaius… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Le médecin savait que Merlin pouvait être parfois difficile mais, cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

― Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pour Arthur, la seule chose que je pourrais te dire, ce serait de lui parler de ce qui se passe entre vous…

― Mais, justement il ne passe rien… s'écria-t-il.

Déconcerté par les paroles du médecin, Merlin ne voyait en rien ce qui aurait pu pousser le prince à le mettre à l'écart. Dévisageant son mentor, il ajouta :

― Je ne fais que ce qu'il me demande et, quand je suis près de lui ou dans la même pièce que lui… Merlin soupira pour reprendre, ce n'est seulement pas pour me dévisager et me MéPriSer !

Les derniers mots semblèrent peser ses émotions…

― C'est loin d'être si compliqué que cela mon jeune homme,… répondit Gaius, bref, je te demanderais seulement de bien veiller sur Arthur.

― A-t-il vraiment dix ans ? questionna le jeune sorcier en changeant de sujet.

― Malheureusement, je le crains...

Il contempla sa table de travail puis, en fixant son pupille, il continua :

― Il faut que tu saches que le prince à cet âge était très turbulent…

― J'ai eu un aperçu, dit-il en lui montrant la petite coupure aux coins de ses lèvres, et j'espère que vous trouverez vite le remède…

― C'est ce que je vais faire, mon petit…

.

Merlin arriva devant la chambre du prince quand il entendit encore des cris. Il courut rejoindre ce dernier qui était allongé sur son lit tout en se débattant contre des servants qui tentaient de lui donner un bain.

― Mais, qui vous a permis de venir ici ? cria le jeune sorcier de ses yeux ronds.

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent et, sans que qui conque ne lui répondent, il leur demanda de quitter la chambre.

― C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui dorénavant ! Je ne tolérais pas une autre action de ce genre à l'avenir !

Il les fixa durement puis, il finit par leur dire :

― Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde ! Le jeune prince n'a qu'un valet ! Et ce valet c'est moi !

Merlin n'était pas fier de lui mais de là, à ce que des adultes ne comprennent pas le langage des enfants et, le forçaient à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, ne servait à rien d'insister. Quant à Arthur, il s'était tu et regardait Merlin sans bouger du lit. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de lui et, en prenant sur lui tout ce qu'il ressentait contre lui, il chuchota :

― Hé petit, si tu ne veux pas aller au bain, moi je ne t'oblige pas… dit-il en balayant devant lui d'un geste de bras. Mais, si toi, tu en as envie, je serais prêt à te faire un bateau en bois pour t'amuser avec …

Le regard d'Arthur se mire subitement à briller en même temps qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

― Ha ! Ça veut dire que tu veux aller au bain ? dit joyeusement Merlin.

Le prince hocha de la tête. Merlin le laissa juste se déshabiller seul comme un grand pour lui laisser le temps de faire le bateau. Il quitta la chambre en ordonnant, cette fois-ci, que personne n'entre sans son autorisation.

.

Quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, Arthur s'était endormi sur son lit… et nu… Il dut mettre trop de temps et, en le voyant ainsi, si vulnérable et si jeune dans sa tête, le fit réfléchir. En le recouvrant d'une couverture, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les courbes du prince. S'empourprant soudainement à ce geste, il se dépêcha en hottant prestement ses pensées interdites de sa tête.

_Depuis quand suis-je attiré par le corps des hommes ?_

Merlin prépara le bain en se changeant les idées et, quand enfin tout fut prêt, il se plaça à genoux au bord du lit, les bras croisés sur le matelas.

― Hé petit… chuchota-t-il…

Les paupières du prince se levèrent doucement, le sortant de son songe. Le regard de ce dernier fut attiré par le petit bateau en bois et, des étincelles y brillèrent, faisant sourire Merlin. Arthur se leva rapidement, se laissant découvrir entièrement devant les yeux de son serviteur et se jeta à l'eau. Le jeune sorcier, immobile, le regardait s'amuser comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Bien qu'il ait son âme d'enfant, il était, à ce moment-là, un enfant comme les autres. A la seule différence qu'il avait le corps d'un adulte… et quel corps !

Merlin se frappa mentalement la tête en se demandant d'arrêter de fantasmer sur le prince qui, lui, ne souhaitait plus le voir… enfin le crétin d'Arthur… L'air heureux se peignait sur son visage. Merlin se rapprocha de la baignoire en bois quand il entendit :

― Merci Merl ! En lui montrant l'objet de cet acte si innocent sortant de sa bouche.

Le jeune sorcier sourit au surnom et pour la première fois depuis la libération de Camelot, il se sentait bien auprès d'Arthur. Alors se laissant prendre au jeu, il releva ses manches et s'amusa à l'éclabousser et, avec joie, ses oreilles s'enchantaient de l'éclat de rire du prince. Comme les rires parvinrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, Lancelot et Gwen entrèrent dans les appartements du prince.

― Hé ben ! Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ! s'écria le chevalier en regardant les deux jeunes gens.

― Regarde m'man Gwen ! Merl il m'a fait ça ! cria-t-il en levant triomphalement de sa main le bateau.

Gwen s'approcha un peu plus près quand, soudain elle aperçut un clin d'œil entre Merlin et Arthur. Elle vit une petite vague d'eau s'élancer sur elle. Trempée comme jamais, elle se figea en jetant un regard noir au jeune sorcier. Mais, Merlin, dans cette ambiance, se leva et lui apporta une serviette, en laissant le jeune Arthur dans son bain.

En se séchant, Gwen se ressaisit et, avec sérieux, elle lui avoua :

― Merlin, commença-t-elle, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir envoyé des servants à ta place…

_Ainsi c'était elle…_

― Je ne savais pas si tu voulais t'en occuper… finit-elle par dire.

Elle savait très bien par Lancelot qu'une tension régnait entre eux, sans vraiment connaitre la raison et elle avait jugé inutile de l'embêter.

― Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Je vois que le jeune Arthur à ses petites périodes de crise… qui d'ailleurs m'a bien valu de gouter au sol de mon propre visage… dit-il en portant une main sur son nez dont la douleur était encore passablement présente.

Gwen le détailla en faisant une moue, compatissant à sa douleur.

― Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas Merlin… lui dit le chevalier avant de les laisser seul.

.

Et ainsi va la vie de Merlin, durant quatre jours, il s'occupait du jeune prince. Il avait l'impression de passer plus de temps à courir après lui, s'épuisant jusqu'à se fendre de fatigue… Tantôt adorable et tantôt diabolique. Il ne savait plus comment le gérer et, en même temps, il entrevoyait celui qu'avait été Arthur plus jeune. Il comprenait sa solitude… De celle que l'on ressent quand on se sent différent, de celle qui s'imprègne à notre personnalité parce qu'on n'a pas le choix… cette solitude qui vous accompagne partout où vous allez…

Merlin ne voulait pas qu'Arthur ressente à nouveau cette solitude, il voulait lui montrer combien, il était parfois bon d'avoir à ses côtés une personne qui tenait à lui. Alors le jeune sorcier lui courait sans cesse après… La nuit, malheureusement pour lui, Arthur arrivait parfois dans sa chambre pour lui réclamer une histoire dont il avait le secret pour l'endormir… mais pas assez pour toute la nuit.

Il ressemblait vraiment un enfant… debout au pied de son lit, il baissait la tête en tenant ses deux mains comme s'il cherchait son approbation. Merlin n'arrivait jamais à le lui refuser. Plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus la fatigue se ressentait, or, il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne veille sur le prince. Il prit donc sur lui, espérant tout de même que l'antidote soit bientôt prête… Parfois, lorsqu'il raccompagnait le prince dans son lit, il se disait qu'après tout ça, le royal crétin serait de retour… parce qu'Arthur sera à nouveau là… distant et froid…

.

Au cinquième jour, ce fut un jour plus difficile que les autres car, le prince avait entendu une conversation entre son valet et Lancelot. Arthur comprit que son serviteur souhaitait partir et, dans son cœur d'enfant, cela signifiait le quitter et qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il attendit alors, debout dans sa chambre en tenue de nuit au matin et, quand Merlin entra, Arthur les yeux noirs lui hurla :

― Je te déteste Merl ! en lui lançant son petit bateau qu'il évita de justesse.

Le prince lui criait dessus au son d'une voix plus expressive qu'à l'habituelle. Puis de rage, il se jeta sur lui en tirant sauvagement sur son pull et, se leva brusquement pour sortir en courant les larmes aux yeux, dont le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de voir. Merlin était encore allongé, affligé par cette scène.

.

Merlin courait, courait jusqu'à s'essouffler… il s'arrêta deux minutes, cambré sur lui-même, les mains en appui sur ses genoux… la gorge sèche, il se mordit la langue pour sécréter plus de salives…

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend depuis ce matin ?_

Merlin cherchait la raison de son comportement mais, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit… comme d'habitude, rien n'avait de sens. Petit Arthur se met du jour au lendemain à le détester et, le grand Arthur faisait de même… alors, allez savoir s'il y avait vraiment une raison…

Il était épuisé. Il regardait autour de lui puis, lassé, il retourna dans la chambre du prince où ce dernier dut passer entre temps pour y mettre le foutoir… exaspéré, il n'en pouvait plus… Courant à nouveau au-dehors, au marché, il aperçut Arthur en train d'embêter les chevaliers mais, ce dernier s'éclipsa quand il le vit.

― Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai ! maugréa Merlin entre ses dents…

Il abandonna la partie et retourna à nouveau dans la chambre pour la nettoyer. À quatre pattes pour récurer le sol, il sentit deux objets durs s'écraser contre ses cuisses. En se retournant, il distingua le prince en train de lui écraser des tomates. À bout, Merlin était à bout… et, sans rien dire, il se leva et ferma la porte. Il la bloqua quelques instants avec ses mains poisseuses pour ne pas laisser sortir le prince.

.

Il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Merlin s'assit contre la porte princière, tentant de ne plus entendre les cris de son prisonnier en se bouchant les oreilles du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il osa enfermer le prince dans sa chambre. Le jeune sorcier n'en pouvait plus, il était exténué. Son pull rouge était troué de part et d'autre et, son pantalon avait subi les frasques de morceaux de tomates … Dépité et lessivé, Merlin pensa bloquer la porte mais, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il s'étala de tout son dos, se donnant en spectacle au jeune prince.

Courbaturé comme jamais, il crut un instant qu'il allait abandonner et fuir cette situation grotesque. Le premier réflexe du jeune sorcier fut de ramener ses jambes tout contre son torse et de basculer sur le côté. Mais Arthur, les yeux remplis de malice, n'avait que faire et, se jeta sur son valet en le tirant par le pull, promenant ainsi ses mains sur son torse.

Merlin n'en supportant plus mais, vraiment plus, il tenta de se relever et de le repousser assez loin de lui.

― Cela suffit maintenant, petit ! cria-t-il quand il aperçut Gwen arriver à sa rescousse.

A sa vue, Arthur se renfrogna et se cacha derrière son valet, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de torture sur son servant. Il tirait sur un bout du pull de Merlin qui se disait qu'au point où il en était, il devra le jeter. Gwen, fidèle à elle-même, joua son rôle à la perfection : les mains posées sur les hanches, elle lança un regard noir au prince.

― Arthur ! T'ai-je pas déjà dis d'arrêter d'embêter le pauvre Merlin ! Cesse de lui tourner autour et pour m'avoir désobéi, tu vas rester dans ta chambre toute l'après-midi ! dit-elle en pointant son index en direction de la chambre ouverte derrière eux.

Le prince, penaud, traina des pieds et chuchota en tournant légèrement sa tête boudeuse :

― T'es pas gentille maman Gwen… répondit-il en fermant la porte.

.

Merlin et Gwen se regardèrent d'un air triste mais, le prince était vraiment insupportable.

― Quand penses-tu que Gaius trouvera le remède ? demanda la servante qui compatit à sa douleur perpétuelle que lui infligeait Arthur.

― Je ne sais pas, soupira le brun… Je ne le supporte plus, je le préfère en prince crétin qu'en prince pourri gâté… répondit Merlin en passant une main sur son front en signe d'une longue fatigue.

― Je te comprends… en même temps, c'est toi qui as voulu t'en occuper…

― Oui, enfonce-moi une épée tant que tu y es, dit-il en souriant pour ne pas la vexer…

― Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui te tourne autour… reprit-elle en déglutissant et ajouta nerveusement, c'est toi qui passes ton temps à lui courir après…

Merlin parut réfléchir à ses paroles et, il dut reconnaitre que dans le sens littéral, tout cela était vrai…

― Quand bien même, il faut bien le surveiller… et puis… J'en ai marre de jouer le précepteur ! hurla-t-il énervé d'une part par le fait que depuis qu'Arthur était ensorcelé, ce dernier l'épuisait et ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit… et d'autre part, parce qu'il sentait sa magie qui souffrait autant que lui…

― Si je connaissais le moyen de lui rendre son esprit d'adulte maintenant, je ferais n'importe quoi ! reprit-il…

― Ecoute, Merlin, je sais qu'Arthur est sans conteste le plus énervant de tous les…

Elle aurait voulu dire enfant mais, qu'en était-il, quand il s'agissait d'un adulte coincé avec son âme d'enfant… Elle soupira et reprit en posant une main sur son épaule :

― Je vais voir Gaius et, si je peux l'aider, je ferais de mon mieux…

Merlin la fixa et la remercia de le soutenir.

― Mais, en attendant, même si j'ai puni Arthur, je te conseillerais de veiller sur lui…

Elle fixa le plafond un instant puis ajouta :

― Si je m'en souviens bien, il avait fait tourné en bourrique une vingtaine de précepteurs mais, au moins toi… tu n'es pas parti au bout de deux jours…

― Non… ne me dis pas ça, se lamenta-t-il… ça ne me donne pas plus de courage…

― Bon, si tu veux Merlin, demain, je prends ma journée pour te laisser te reposer… dit-elle en le contemplant d'un sourire.

― Merci Gwen ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, mais là, tu me sauverais la vie… Je n'en peux plus de ce garnement de prince pourri gâté, rajouta-t-il en faisant le geste de mettre en boule des bouts de papier imaginaire entre ses deux mains.

Quand il aperçut le regard de Gwen monter légèrement au-dessus de son épaule, il comprit qu'Arthur était juste derrière lui. La servante lui décocha un regard compatissant et, partit voir Gaius.

Merlin osa se retourner en soupirant mais, ne voyant pas le prince, il entra finalement dans la chambre.

.

Quand il vit Arthur allonger sur son lit en position de fœtus, une légère peine lui comprima la poitrine. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Arthur s'il était dans cet état… A chacun de ses pas, son cœur flanchait douloureusement parce que même s'il était un prince pourri gâté, il était de sous sa garde. Il balaya pitoyablement la chambre de son regard dépité et, soupira fortement tant elle ressemblait à un champ de bataille…

Des coussins étaient éparpillés dans les coins, des vêtements propres et sales se baladaient entre l'armoire, la commode et le lit… et deux vases avaient été brisés au cours de la matinée… Il se dit qu'il rangerait plus tard parce qu'il devait consoler le prince. Alors, il s'avança en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait coupable du chagrin qu'il venait de provoquer au prince.

― Hé petit ? murmura Merlin en posant sa main sur Arthur.

Mais, celui-ci fit la sourde oreille. Le prince se décala même à l'autre bout du lit, faisant ainsi resserrer le cœur de Merlin. Combien de fois, sa mère lui disait de ne jamais parler des enfants '' méchamment '' devant eux… Lui, mieux que qui conque, le savait bien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où enfant, les adultes le blessaient en disant qu'il n'était pas un enfant fréquentable et trop étrange. A ce souvenir, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, son cœur se serra.

Il se leva lamentablement et, en contournant le lit, il vit des larmes sur les joues du prince. Il secoua la tête, honteux d'avoir été si dure mais, de surtout s'être emporté. Doucement, il s'accroupit devant le visage fermé de ce dernier. Il le regarda mais, il n'avait pas fait de geste envers Arthur et il ne se l'était jamais permis, parce qu'il était le futur souverain de Camelot.

La gorge nouée, il se disait qu'en aucun cas il aurait osé… pas après le mépris qu'avait le prince pour lui. Or, pour cette fois-ci, il décida qu'il devait faire ce pas.

― Arthur, chuchota-t-il fébrilement d'une voix douce et calme…

Il avait du mal à le voir tel un enfant dans ce corps si adulte… et l'appeler par son prénom lui devenait pénible… Il lui caressa les cheveux pour le faire ouvrir les yeux mais, celui-ci s'obstina à rester muet.

― Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Du bout de ses doigts, Merlin sécha les larmes qui coulaient de la joue exposée d'Arthur. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin son regard bleu sur son valet. Le cœur déchiré par cette vue, Merlin n'était pas fier de son comportement. Douloureusement, il ferma les yeux quelques instants quand, brusquement, il sentit deux bras qui l'encerclèrent autour de son cou, le faisant basculer contre le sol.

Dans sa chute, le prince ne le lâcha pas. Tandis que le jeune sorcier qui se croyait se faire encore piéger, ouvrit rapidement ses paupières et, en croisant le regard terriblement blessé d'Arthur, n'eut pas l'envie de l'éloigner, de peur d'augmenter encore plus sa souffrance.

― Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! se mit soudainement à sangloter le prince, en le serrant encore davantage tout contre lui.

Tous les deux allongés à même le sol froid et dur, Merlin fut troublé par ce que venait de lui dire Arthur. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se releva pour être plus confortablement assis sans que ce dernier ne le quitte une seconde. Au contraire, le prince l'étreignit plus fortement.

― Je ne partirai pas, murmura le jeune sorcier en passant sa main tremblante sur les cheveux dorés de son vis-à-vis.

Arthur releva sa tête, affrontant les yeux de son valet à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mensonge que seuls les adultes savaient très bien dissimuler.

― Mais, tu as dit à maman Gwen que tu n'en pouvais plus… de moi… bredouilla-t-il en pleurant d'une moue bien enfantine… et je t'ai entendu parler avec Lancelot… avoua-t-il…

Puis, il replaça sa tête au creux du cou de Merlin. Telle était la vraie raison de sa colère… à ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier se dit qu'Arthur devait aussi avoir une bonne raison pour le juger si froidement… Extrêmement gêné par leur position, Merlin lui caressa le dos pour le calmer et lui chuchota :

― Arthur, malgré le fait que tu sois insupportable, ne veux pas dire que je partirai… Tu es aussi adorable même si je ne te le dis pas assez…

Les mots que lui souffla le prince contre son cou le blessèrent encore plus :

― Ils sont toujours parti… ils m'ont tous abandonné…

_Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te sentais si seul…_

Merlin dut faire un effort pour ne pas craquer sous les blessures du prince. Il connaissait lui-même cette terrible sensation d'être toujours mis à l'écart… Mais, plus tard, il avait eu la chance d'avoir William à ses côtés. Alors, il imaginait très bien la vie solitaire et contrainte de celui d'un garçon de son rang.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'Arthur s'assoupit alors, en usant de sa magie, il le déposa sur le lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture jusqu'au niveau de son cou et, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de le contempler. Instinctivement, il déplaça quelques mèches rebelles du front d'Arthur quand un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres princières…

_Fait de beau rêve…_

Bien qu'il soit insupportable, il savait que le prince devait surement avoir appris très jeune qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher aux gens et, qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne souffrirait pas lui-même de leur départ. Et en cela, Merlin sentait les battements de son cœur prendre un tout autre chemin… Il réalisait à quel point il tenait encore plus au prince… Inconsciemment, Arthur lui montrait plus d'intérêt dans cet état que quand il était un crétin royal… Il soupira puis, avec courage, il rangea enfin la chambre avant que la nuit ne tombe et qu'Arthur daigne se lever.

Perdu dans ses pensées, quatre ans qu'il travaillait pour le prince et, aujourd'hui, ce fut la première fois qu'il le consolait, première fois où il avait fait le choix d'être lui-même. Depuis cette incidence, Merlin était bien plus proche du prince qu'auparavant, même s'il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, il ne pouvait que s'attacher encore plus à lui. Malgré tout cela, il espérait que Gaius trouve enfin le remède parce que si Arthur ne s'était pas trompé de fioles, Merlin n'en serait pas là.

Ainsi tout reprendrait là où ils en étaient tous les deux… A cette pensée, sa poitrine se comprima d'une douleur qu'il n'avait envie de comprendre… Las de tout ce chamboulement, il s'allongea à côté d'Arthur, trop fatigué pour retrouver son propre lit.

.

Merlin se réveilla en sursautant et, sous la lueur d'une petite bougie au chevet du lit d'Arthur, il vit ce dernier accroupi devant lui. Le visage passablement éclairé, il ressemblait à un ange… un bel ange aux yeux bleus et envoutants. Même si le prince avait son âme d'enfant, son corps d'adulte reflétait une telle aisance et, dégageait tellement de chaleur que s'il ne le connaissait pas à cet instant, il lui aurait donné le monde sans rien demander. Un sourire hésitant se dessina sur le visage d'Arthur. Merlin resta ainsi à l'observer quelques secondes puis, en reprenant ses esprits, il s'assit.

― Je suis désolé, dit-il en se frottant les yeux… Je n'aurais pas dû m'assoupir…

Le prince lui sourit encore comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Mal à l'aise, il sortit du coin du lit et lui demanda s'il avait mangé quand, en levant son regard, il aperçut un plateau sur la table.

― … ça va alors… je suis désolé, Sir…

― Arthur, murmura le blond.

Un peu perdu, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut lui dire puisque Gwen entra à cet instant.

― Merlin, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence bien éveillée, dit-elle en souriant. Gaius t'attend pour manger, vas-y… elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'occuper du prince.

Il arriva au seuil de la porte quand il se tourna sur Arthur qui sembla attrister et, en lui souriant, il lui dit :

― Je reviens te border avant d'aller te coucher, promis… puis, il sortit presqu'en courant.

D'habitude, il ne lui disait jamais rien, à part une histoire mais, ce soir, il sentit le besoin de montrer à Arthur qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

.

― Merlin ! entendit-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans le laboratoire du médecin. Alors, comment se porte notre gentil prince ?

― Ho ! Il va bien… ne put-il seulement dire. Et le remède ?

Merlin s'attabla en face de son mentor. Il mangea aussi vite tellement son estomac criait famine.

― Hé ! Doucement mon petit ! Tu vas finir par t'étouffer… je sais combien Arthur était infernal à son jeune âge mais, j'espère qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop… chuchota-t-il.

Merlin s'empourpra en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, dans l'élan de la conversation, il osa lui demander :

― Gaius… Arthur avait-il des amis de son âge ?

Le médecin réfléchit un instant en portant un verre d'eau à sa bouche :

― En y repensant, je ne pense pas… Il a toujours été solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par grandir et commence à assumer son rôle de futur héritier… répondit-il en fixant son pupille. Bien sûr, il avait Morgana mais, jouer à la princesse ne l'intéressait pas…

Merlin sourit en imaginant le prince en robe…

Le médecin fixa un instant le plafond puis ajouta :

― Justement cela me rappelle que c'était peu de temps avant ton arrivée… Le roi lui en avait fait une morale sur ses agissements enfantins et lui avait dit d'agir en tant que futur héritier et que son devoir était de le seconder. Gaius soupira et continua, en fait non, il n'a vraiment jamais eu d'amis à proprement parler.

A ses mots, Merlin se sentait bien plus chanceux que le prince. Il baissa son regard sur son assiette, une compression invisible sembla à nouveau lui serrer la poitrine.

― Qu'est-ce qui passe Merlin ? demanda Gaius voyant qu'il jouait avec la fourchette sur l'assiette vide.

Merlin leva son regard brillant sur son mentor puis, en essayant de lui répondre, rien ne franchit de sa bouche. Sa gorge l'empêcha de sortir un son. Comme si le médecin parut comprendre son désarroi, il lui dit :

― Merlin… Arthur s'en est très bien sorti. Surtout que maintenant tu es là… Il est vrai que depuis que tu es à son service, il a plus la carrure d'un souverain et il agit moins par impulsion… et je sais combien tu es attaché à lui, même si ces derniers temps il te parait distant, dis-toi bien qu'il devait avoir une raison que seul lui peut te donner… avait-il dit en baissant son regard.

Le jeune sorcier hocha de la tête, perdu dans les paroles de Gaius. Puis, il prit une gorgée d'eau et en se raclant la gorge :

― J'ai vu cette facette du jeune prince… j'ai vu la solitude dans son regard quand j'ai dit à Gwen que je ne le supportais plus. Il a pleuré parce qu'il croyait qu'à cause de ce qu'il me faisait endurer, que j'allais partir… la fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres…

Le médecin était triste de voir son pupille dans cet état.

― Arthur n'a jamais gardé un précepteur très longtemps… et pour qu'il te dise cela c'est que tu dois compter beaucoup pour lui… Cesse de te lamenter et voit cela comme une chance de mieux le connaitre, finit-il par lui dire en souriant. Et d'ici demain soir, j'aurais fini le remède…

― Quand le vrai Arthur reviendra… chuchota Merlin… tout redeviendra comme avant…

Gaius voulait lui dire la vérité mais, il ne pouvait pas…

― Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour le remède, dit-il comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Tous deux se levèrent quand, Gaius l'interpella :

― Oui ? répondit le brun.

― Tu devrais peut-être te laver et te changer, tu ne penses pas ? dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Merlin se détailla et se dépêcha de faire un brin de toilette. Troquant son pauvre pull rouge contre son pull bleu et un autre pantalon, au bout d'une heure, il retourna voir le prince.

.

Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir dormir quand Merlin entra dans sa chambre. Gwen lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit… Nuit qui allait lui paraître bien longue, vu que le prince avait bien dormi l'après-midi. Le jeune sorcier regardait Arthur assis au bout de son lit, les pieds nus sur son coffre. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche assortie au pantalon de lin, il avait vraiment cet air angélique… Il n'avait pas bougé quand il s'approcha de lui. Les traits d'Arthur semblaient encore lui dire de ne pas le quitter… Chose qui le touchait encore plus.

Dans le silence, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, comme si le temps était redevenu normal et qu'Arthur allait lui dire d'aller polir son armure sur un ton de reproche. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de sa rêverie. Deux autres serviteurs étaient entrés avec des gros coussins et deux couvertures qu'ils déposèrent sur la table et repartirent. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de rester auprès d'un jeune homme dont le caractère avait mis à rude épreuve l'état de son servant personnel.

Arthur attendit que les serviteurs s'en aillent pour sauter de son lit et de regarder de ses yeux brillants son valet. Merlin sourit : il avait réussi à intriguer '' son ami ''. Le blond n'osait pas parler, il avait trop peur de faire fuir le seul qui avait franchi cette limite : celui de le supporter et de le soutenir.

― Allez viens, je vais te montrer ce que je faisais avec ma mère quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir le soir, lui avait dit Merlin en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

― Je vais prendre tous les coussins et on va les disposer de manière à faire un petit lit douillet devant la cheminée.

Tout en parlant, Merlin installa les coussins sur le tapis puis, il y éttendit la couverture la plus épaisse et, ajouta la seconde sur le côté. Arthur s'assit au milieu et, le coeur soulagé, son valet le rejoignit. Arthur qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot brisa enfin le silence :

― Tu vas rester cette nuit ? chuchota-t-il…

Merlin tourna la tête pour le fixer et, avec toute sa retenue, il lui répondit :

― Je ne peux pas… Tu es grand maintenant…

― Mais si je veux que tu restes… souffla-t-il dans un supplice qui affecta Merlin.

― Je ne te promets rien pour le moment, on verra ça quand tu t'endormiras…

Arthur sourit mais, c'était le sourire d'un enfant heureux. Merlin, lui, ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver, un jour, ainsi avec le prince. Quelques jours avant, il n'aurait jamais cru vivre de tel moment avec lui et, surtout de cette manière-là... et, en repensant au comportement d'Arthur, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se retourner. Le jeune Arthur n'avait rien à voir avec le plus mature… Il aurait aimé avoir une conversation…

Oh oui, il aurait adoré, seulement, le prince n'était pas lui à cet instant, alors, il prit sur lui et décida de lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme car, retrouver son pauvre lit était sa seule envie… La chaleur de la cheminée était douce, craquant quelques copeaux de bois. Le jeune sorcier, assis et bien calé sous la couverture chaude, commença à conter lorsque le prince lui demanda joyeusement :

― J'ai envie que tu me parles de tes amis…

Coupé dans son élan, Merlin s'allongea à côté du prince en remontant la couverture sur eux et ils se contemplèrent. Situation bien étrange… Il releva sa tête en s'accoudant au sol.

― Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Mon meilleur ami s'appelait William…

― Et vous êtes toujours ami ? demanda innocemment le prince en s'accoudant aussi sur son bras.

A cette question, Merlin eut la poitrine qui lui comprimait le torse… Il était vrai que la potion avait agi sur sa mémoire et qu'elle avait mis de côté tout ce qu'il avait vécu après ses dix ans… Tentant de cacher sa tristesse, il lui dit simplement oui comme un murmure…

― Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

― Bien sûr qu'il me manque, c'est mon ami, avait-il répondu en lui souriant.

― Et moi je te manquerais…

Merlin se releva encore plus, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Arthur… Comme si celui-ci avait compris, il ajoute terriblement embarrasser :

― C'est que pour moi, tu es aussi mon seul ami…

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette situation et cet aveu lui fit ressentir des vibrations tout le long de son dos.

― Tu ne me manqueras jamais… parce que mon devoir est de veiller sur toi… souffla-t-il en se levant pour récupérer les oreillers du lit du prince.

Merlin n'osa pas le fixer parce que lui dire sans qu'il soit vraiment lui, le faisait souffrir…mais cet Arthur-là, était une chance pour lui de lui avouer… Puisqu'une fois que Gaius aura trouvé l'antidote, il savait qu'il oubliera tout… de ces moments… Tristement, il prit un premier oreiller quand il se sentit propulser contre le matelas puis il fut retourné sur le dos et sans rien voir venir, Arthur était à califourchon sur lui.

― Alors tu resteras toujours avec moi, entendit-il crier au-dessus de lui d'un air joyeux.

Bouché bée et paniqué, le jeune sorcier ne sut que dire. Il était mal à l'aise et il sentait tout son corps bouillir à ce geste quand soudain le prince lui empoigna ses poignets tout en souriant.

― Lâche-moi ! Hurla Merlin sous l'effet de son propre corps et l'effet de surprise totale.

Arthur, pris de panique, s'éleva et se remit dans sa couverture sans dire un mot, près du feu. Vexé…

_Tu as encore réussi…_

Merlin avait crié sans faire attention à son ton mais ce soir tout lui semblait si irréel… Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais pas dans ces conditions… et puis, Arthur lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était plus aussi proche… Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours allongé sur le lit du prince, il se dégagea péniblement en ne sachant plus comment agir. Il ferma ses yeux et il inspira un bon souffle d'air puis ouvrit ses paupières.

Il savait que jamais Arthur, aussi sain d'esprit ne ferait ce genre de geste envers lui, alors il se leva enfermant ses sentiments nouveaux au fond de lui… En avançant vers les coussins, il vit Arthur recroquevillé sur le côté. Merlin reprit sa place et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le blond lui tournait le dos. Trop de choses les séparaient… Et pourtant, parfois, il lui semblait qu'à eux deux, ils se complétaient… Doucement, il couvrit le prince.

Il le regardait dormir parce qu'il n'osait plus rien dire après ce qui venait de se passer. Il resta ainsi le temps d'entendre le ronflement régulier d'Arthur qui lui indiquerait qu'il s'endormait profondément. Une dernière fois, la fatigue le prenant à son tour, il le dévisagea et voulut sortir de la couverture quand une main d'Arthur se posa sur son torse, s'agrippant à son pull. Celui-ci s'était retourné sur Merlin.

― Reste… entendit-il dans le sommeil du prince.

Non, il ne pouvait pas… il se résigna à se retirer à contre cœur mais déjà le prince levait la tête. Yeux dans les yeux, Merlin souffrait… Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans son regard… était-ce toujours ainsi quand il était jeune ? Surement que lorsqu'il devait se retrouver seul… Se mordant les lèvres, il remit la couverture sur eux et le prince lui sourit puis s'endormit rassuré de sa présence. Merlin avait trouvé facilement le chemin de Morphée, trop fatigué pour bouger d'un pouce.

.

― Merl… entendit-il dans son sommeil.

Une seconde fois encore, il entendait le surnom que lui donnait le prince. Arthur le secouait légèrement de sa main tiède. Le jeune sorcier encore endormi lui répondit par des Hum.

― J'ai froid… y a plus de feu, murmurait-il…

Merlin sans prêter plus attention, releva la tête et chuchota quelques mots incompréhensibles. Et ce fut ainsi qu'Arthur vit les flammes reprendre sur le nouveau bois. Puis le jeune sorcier se rendormit aussitôt. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le prince avait vu son regard doré… que le prince s'était blotti tout contre lui à la recherche de sa chaleur… et que le prince lui murmurait à l'oreille '' reste avec moi ''…

.

Le jour s'était levé depuis un bon moment quand Gwen entra dans la chambre, suivi de Lancelot qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Que ne fut leur surprise en voyant Merlin couché sur le dos près du feu sur un lit de fortune. Arthur quant à lui, avait la tête reposée sur le torse de son valet, le bras gauche sur la hanche de son oreiller humain. Gwen ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir à cette vue. Elle regarda Lancelot qui sourit à son tour.

― Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Lancelot.

― Pourvu que ça dure, répondit à voix basse le chevalier.

Comprenant ses paroles, elle sourit encore plus, pauvre Merlin. Il n'avait pas eu un moment de répit depuis ces six derniers jours et elle savait combien il manquait de sommeil. Mais ce matin, pour la première fois, Arthur ne s'était pas levé tôt pour lui faire des misères. Lancelot la prit par la main et la força à sortir pour les laisser dormir encore. Le chevalier espérait que cet intermède allait redonner un peu de sens à ses deux jeunes gens. Peut-être était-ce le destin qui les avait conduits à cette épreuve ?

.

Au son du couinement de la porte, Merlin se réveilla. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien reposé quand il vit qu'Arthur s'était accaparé de son torse. Il s'accouda et le blond se frottant les yeux, dirigea son regard ensommeillé sur son valet. Merlin s'empourpra et tenta de se dégager, troublé par la vision du prince sur lui. Evidemment, le blond prit tout son temps pour se réveiller puis se leva sous les yeux bleus de Merlin. Le jeune sorcier déglutit devant ce spectacle… comme il était beau… tout de blanc vêtu… secouant la tête, il se leva finalement.

― Bien dormi, demanda Merlin en ramassant tous les attirails du faux lit.

― Oui…

Pliant les couvertures sur le coffre, Arthur le regardait.

― Merl… chuchota-t-il…

Le jeune sorcier se tourna sur lui pour le fixer parce que dans sa voix, il avait senti que quelque clochait...

― Dis-moi, d'où te vient l'idée de m'appeler comme ça, questionna le jeune sorcier mais, il s'en voulut quand il vit la moue sur le visage de son ami.

― Je… Tu n'aimes pas, marmonna Arthur entre ses dents…

― Si, si, j'aime bien, se reprit Merlin.

Puis il vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux du blond.

― Je connais ton secret, dit Arthur en s'approchant de lui d'un air taquin.

Merlin passa du pourpre au blanc… Qu'avait-il fait ? Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il pouvait…

― Je ne dirais rien, Merl, promis… assura le prince qui voyait combien il venait de lui faire peur.

Là, n'était pas le problème… Arthur avait beau être coincé dans son âme d'enfant, jamais il n'aurait dû se faire prendre. Tout cela était de sa faute. Trop en colère contre lui-même, ses sentiments ne faisaient que lui faire n'importe quoi. Il devait cesser d'y penser.

― Merl… tu ne me quitteras pas, entendit-il de la bouche du prince qui était surement apeuré de se retrouver seul.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune sorcier ne savait plus… Et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Arthur partir en courant. Il savait que les enfants pouvaient révéler les secrets sans le vouloir… et cette panique, qui s'insinua en lui, le comprimait…

.

Cela faisait deux heures que tout le château cherchait le prince. Merlin s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir répondu, mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ne connaissant pas lui-même la réponse. Les gardes avaient déjà eu l'interdiction de laisser passer le prince tant qu'il serait dans cet état et Arthur avait dû se cacher. Gwen l'avait réprimandé et Gaius l'avait engueulé de son incompétence à se tenir tranquille.

― Je sais combien Arthur peut être difficile, mais tout de même Merlin ! Tu n'avais qu'à le surveiller bon sang ! Il t'arrive un peu de réfléchir ? Arthur a seulement l'esprit d'un enfant de dix ans, alors imagine ce qu'il peut vouloir faire ! Ce n'est pas le vrai Arthur que tu connais, c'est l'enfant qu'il a été…

Les mots de colères de son mentor le blessèrent et retenant ses larmes, il sortit du laboratoire continuant ses recherches.

.

Gauvain et Lancelot essayaient de le soutenir.

― Merlin qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il aille se cacher de toi ? demanda calmement Lancelot.

― Je ne lui ai pas crié dessus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… tentant de cacher sa détresse.

Devant les paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, il ajouta :

― Il sait… souffla-t-il comme un murmure.

Gauvain tenta de faire l'ignorant mais du regard noir que lui lançait le jeune sorcier, il déglutit.

― Ok, je le savais… chuchota-t-il en regardant Lancelot… On est deux à le savoir… enfin trois maintenant.

Merlin se raidit en entendant la fin de sa phrase… Puis il secoua la tête.

― C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû rester avec lui cette nuit ! Criait-il. Pourquoi faut-il que cela me tombe dessus ! J'en ai marre de toute ces foutues…

Il hoqueta devant ses amis tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à maitriser quoique ce soit dans tout ce bordel. Il essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui tentaient de garder. Il releva son regard sur les chevaliers tristement :

― Je préférais qu'Arthur le crétin revienne… il est moins pire dans cet état et au moins je ne m'en serais tenu qu'à mes tâches sans le supporter…

Gauvain s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule, ne sachant comment apaiser sa peine.

― Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

― S'il lui arrive quelques choses, je m'en voudrais… ajouta Merlin inquiet.

Sur ses mots, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté pour le chercher.

.

Midi était passé et toujours aucun signe du prince. Merlin alla voir Gaius, les épaules baissées.

― Je suis désolé Gaius, dit-il les yeux embués…

Le médecin le fixa un instant et ne voulant pas plus le faire souffrir, il lui dit :

― Il est dans ta chambre depuis ce matin… murmura-t-il. Il est venu quelques minutes après que tu sois passé ce matin et il m'a dit de ne rien te dire.

Merlin n'écoutait plus, il était soulagé qu'Arthur ne se fût pas enfui. Il remercia Gaius, bien qu'il l'ait fait patienter outrageusement en cherchant partout le prince. Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis se tournant sur le médecin, il lui sourit.

― Merlin ? appela Gaius.

Le jeune homme le regardait encore quand il lui dit qu'il lui avait administré l'antidote.

― Tu sais ce que cela signifie… dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Le médecin connaissait les sentiments de son pupille pour le prince. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont tous les deux se comportaient ces derniers temps pour comprendre leurs agissements. Et malgré le fait que le prince lui en ait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il savait que Merlin s'attacherait encore plus à l'enfant qu'il avait été. Et il espérait que l'antidote marcherait comme il le souhaite.

.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il observait Arthur qui était allongé sur son lit. Des traces d'humidité se trainaient sur ses joues. Comment as-tu réussi en quelques jours à me rendre fou ?

_C'était mieux quand tu me haïssais… et jamais je n'aurais su que je t'aimais… non, jamais… _

Le brun s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il vit qu'Arthur avait pris son pull rouge déchiré tout contre lui.

_Seul un enfant peut agir ainsi, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? Parce que tu n'es plus lui…_

Le cœur serré, il ne pouvait plus parler et se colla tout contre son corps. Le dos d'Arthur contre son torse le réconfortait. Le prince, celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, allait revenir laissant derrière lui l'enfant que Merlin aimait bien aussi…

― Je n'aurais jamais dit ton secret Merl… entendit-il…

Le sorcier passa son bras dessus la hanche du blond et lui répondit :

― Je sais… murmurait-il avec une boule dans la gorge…

― Pourquoi tu pleures ? dit le blond en se retournant qui voyait des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

― Ce n'est rien, tu vas vite nous revenir plus grand, plus fort…

_Et tout aussi crétin, distant et tout ce qui va avec toi…_

Face à face, Merlin profita de pouvoir encore voir le regard enfantin de son prince. Il devait être si dur pour un enfant de sang royal de se faire des amis qu'il avait cédés sous sa peine… tout cela pour que d'ici là ce soir, il oublie tout… Il ferma ses yeux…

― Merl… tu seras toujours mon ami… marmonna Arthur…

― Je sais…

_Tu le seras toujours, mon ange…_

Sentir la chaleur de son prince si près de lui, trahissait son amour pour lui. Il soupira puis ouvrant son regard humide sur Arthur, il s'aperçut que celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il lui posa alors sa main sur son épaule puis il quitta son lit, effaçant ses larmes.

― Merl ?

Tout en l'écoutant, le jeune sorcier s'était mis debout au milieu de sa chambre et se servit un verre d'eau pour se donner un peu plus de contenance.

― Oui ?

Du regard embarrassé d'Arthur, Merlin le porta à ses lèvres et commença à boire une gorgée de son liquide transparent.

― Tu m'aimes ? dit-il sans bouger du lit.

Merlin s'étrangla et toussa ce qui avait eu du mal à passer. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche et fixa Arthur.

― Je… Je t'apprécie bien… Bégaya-t-il.

― Merl ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Insista-t-il.

De toute façon, sachant qu'il allait perdre tout ce qu'il se disait, il voulut lui dire ses mots qu'il aurait tant voulu lui avouer… mais se ravisa. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Le prince en fit de même.

― Écoute, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que les hommes disent, surtout entre eux… avait-il dit en contemplant son verre à moitié plein.

― Quand je redeviendrais grand, est-ce que tu m'aimeras… dit-il si difficilement que Merlin dut se pencher pour mieux l'écouter.

Je le suis déjà, comment ne pas l'être…

― Je… Bredouillai le brun en s'empourprant… ça ne se dira jamais…

― Alors quand je redeviendrais grand, si je te le disais… tu me le diras…

Que ses paroles le blessèrent, un poignard aurait surement fait moins de dégâts sur son cœur… Jamais Arthur ne lui prononcerait ce genre de chose alors il préféra sourire… Puis il soupira sans en ajouter plus puis lui dit :

― Viens, je t'emmène faire la sieste… chuchota-t-il le cœur chancelant.

Arthur lui prit la main et le suivit innocemment. Merlin avait le cœur meurtri et à chacun de ses pas qui l'emmenaient dans la chambre du prince, il dut se faire violence pour se dire qu'il devrait tout oublier… un sort… il trouvera un sort… effacer ses sentiments… Le jeune sorcier serrait sa main tout contre celle du prince. Comme il aurait voulu la garder encore plus longtemps…

.

Merlin mit Arthur au lit.

― Dors bien…

― À toute à l'heure Merl…

― Oui… Arthur… murmurait-il.

Il s'avança et borda le contour des couvertures quand le prince l'empoigna.

― Merl, tu vois ce n'est pas si dur de m'appeler par mon prénom…

En le relâchant, le brun se mordilla la lèvre et s'en alla. Marchand d'un pas lent, les couloirs lui paraissaient plus étroits. Il rejoignit l'enceinte du médecin.

― Comment tu te sens Merlin ? demanda celui-ci en le voyant.

― J'ai connu des jours bien meilleurs… cette après-midi, Arthur sera de retour… chuchota-t-il…

― Je sais Merlin… c'est mieux ainsi…

Le brun ne dit rien de plus, il préféra se réconforter là où, plus tôt Arthur s'était posé. Il soupira puis, il s'allongea en fixant le plafond vide de toute chaleur.

_Il faut juste que j'oublie et tout à l'heure, quand je viendrai te voir, tout sera comme avant…_

.

Arthur rêvait. Comme il était doux et merveilleux. Calé confortablement dans son lit, il revoyait Merlin, nouveau précepteur, qui veillait sur lui ou du moins qui tentait de le ramener à la raison. Ce n'était pas son Merlin, c'était le Merlin qui lui racontait des histoires, qui passait du temps juste avec lui, qui partageait ses moments… Il n'était jamais seul… Et quand cela lui prenait de l'embêter, il voyait Merlin lui courir sans arrêt après et, cela l'amusait… parce que c'était juste après lui qu'il le faisait…

Puis, il le vit lui courir après lui avec un air vraiment colérique. Or, il l'appréciait bien. Une caisse de tomate avait attiré son attention et les prenant à pleine main, ils les écrasèrent contre les cuisses de son valet pendant qu'il était allongé en train de nettoyer ses autres taches. Il se voyait lui faire les pires misères comme jamais il n'avait fait au cours de sa jeunesse envers ses autres précepteurs. Et malgré tout ça, Merlin était resté.

Il aimait bien celui-ci, parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux autres et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait… pourquoi il adorait l'embêter, pourquoi il le taquinait, pourquoi il restait toujours collé à lui. Et quand il entendit Merlin dire à Gwen qu'il ne le supportait plus, cela le blessa durement… puis la joie quand son précepteur était resté la nuit avec lui…

― Quand je redeviendrais grand, est-ce que tu m'aimeras… s'étonnait-il de lui dire…

― Ça ne se dira jamais… lui avait répondu son valet.

― Alors quand je redeviendrais grand, si je te le disais… tu me le diras…

Quel drôle de songe mais il était si beau et si vrai qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Il était devenu si distant avec son valet, que dans ce songe, tout lui semblait facile. Comme il aurait voulu lui dire combien il était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais, cette attirance n'était qu'à sens unique et, pour ne plus souffrir, il avait éloigné la personne qui faisait battre son cœur… Alors, douloureusement, il s'enfonça encore plus dans son lit, murmurant '' Merl ''… il se sourit à lui-même en blottissant inconsciemment le pull rouge de Merlin tout contre lui… Il ferma ses yeux tout en sentant l'odeur de son brun flotter tout autour de lui.

.

Une heure plus tard, Merlin fit son entrée dans la chambre du prince pour le réveiller. Gaius lui avait dit qu'une heure suffisait pour que le produit fasse son effet. Il balaya la chambre qui paraissait soudainement calme. Plus de petit Arthur sautant sur le lit, plus de petit Arthur lui envoyant les coussins, plus de petit Arthur… Il respira profondément et afficha sa face habituelle. Il ouvrit les rideaux et dit :

― Debout, Sir, je pense que vous avez assez dormi. Ou devrais-je dire, allez debout et que ça saute !

Il vit le prince se relever et celui-ci lui dit :

― Merl…

Arthur avait l'impression d'être encore prisonnier de son rêve et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela soit vrai. Il contempla son valet figeant son sourire qui blêmit en l'entendant. Puis, étrangement, il le vit s'approcher de lui. Merlin appuya de son épaule gauche le baldaquin du lit princier et le détaillait. Arthur, lui, trouvait dans sa position une délicieuse posture, presque audacieuse. Le pull bleu de son valet, qui paraissait trop grand à son gout, tombait de son épaule droite dévoilant une partie de sa peau laiteuse. Peau à laquelle, le blond aurait bien caressé…

― Ça n'a pas marché ? murmura Merlin pour lui-même…

― De ? demanda seulement Arthur qui ne comprenait rien.

― Je suis désolé mon petit… tu ne seras pas encore grand pour aujourd'hui… avait-il dit en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le son de voix était doux et chaleureux comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu… à part dans son rêve… Il vit son valet soupirait… et dans ses yeux, il se souvint avoir vu cette étincelle dorée… et cette lueur qu'il aimait voir au fond de son regard bleu. Rêvait-il encore ?

― Bon, que veux-tu faire cette après-midi hormis le fait de m'écraser des tomates, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, parce que là je n'ai pas d'autre pantalon de rechange, finit-il par dire en sortant des vêtements propres du placard.

Arthur se redressa comme un I sur son lit en entendant sa phrase et aperçut le pull rouge en lambeau entre ses mains. Il réalisa que tout s'était vraiment passé ainsi… Le prince voyait bien que Merlin était épuisé, des cernes bien plus marqués se dessinaient sous ses yeux… Percevant que son valet lui tendait les habits, le prince fit mine de se lever. Arthur se retenait… les mains de Merlin parcourant son corps, le déshabillant et l'habillant, ses doigts fins qui remettaient correctement de l'ordre sur sa tenue… Le souffle de celui-ci tout contre sa peau, le faisait frémir… Il dut fermer ses yeux un instant.

Cet instant semblait avoir ralenti le temps comme s'il pouvait sentir une certaine magie l'envelopper et rendre ce moment plus sensuel… Merlin avait du mal à garder son calme, même sa magie se jouait de lui. Il la sentait bouillir… mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis Freya, lui parvenait au creux de son ventre… et son cœur augmentait sa cadence plus qu'à l'accoutumer…

_Pourquoi l'antidote n'a pas marché ! Pourquoi faut-il que je subisse encore cela ! Ça aurait été moins dur de vous éloigner de moi…_

― Merl, quand je redeviendrais grand, est-ce que tu m'aimeras…

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, de la même voix enfantine, ce qu'il avait dit en rêve ou pas… Et là, les yeux de son valet lui firent l'effet d'une torture, il y avait tellement de sentiments qu'Arthur en eut le souffle coupé. Il voyait combien son valet se retenait de se laisser aller. Quant à Merlin, en entendant à nouveau sa question, n'avait qu'une envie, celui de pleurer sa douleur…

― Je… écoute je te l'ai déjà dit… cela ne se dit pas entre hommes… répondit-il presqu'énervé en tentant de conserver le peu d'assurance qui lui restait...

S'apercevant que le prince allait surement en rajouter une couche, Merlin osa poser ses deux mains sur le visage du prince. Arthur tressaillit à ce contact qu'il avait tant espéré un jour…

― Arthur, quoiqu'il se passe, tu sais combien je tiens à toi, combien tu es important pour moi… et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais… parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu le seras encore plus quand tu seras plus grand…

Merlin reprit son souffle et lui dit :

― Et même si ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas entre hommes, ma seule présence à tes côtés devrait te suffire… parce que la tienne me comble déjà… murmura-t-il tremblant en enlevant ses mains.

Arthur, le crétin royal de Merlin, fut touché là où personne n'avait su le faire jusqu'à présent. Le ton de sa voix était aimant mais, il y avait cette peine qui se perdait dans ses paroles. Le prince sentait son estomac se retournait. Et cette étincelle qui avait brillé dans son regard… le troublait. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour son cas… Merlin avait besoin de lui dire, de lui avouer cela même s'il n'était plus lui… Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il vit Gwen apparaitre au pas de l'ouverture.

Le brun lui fit signe de la tête que rien n'avait marché et comme elle lui avait promis de prendre la journée, il put se libérer sans un autre regard sur le prince. La douleur… voilà ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il se disait qu'une journée de plus avec le petit Arthur serait bien mais, ses questions le perturbaient. Pourquoi diable posait-il toutes celles-ci ? Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'y allongea pour ne plus penser à rien… il voulait juste dormir et rattraper son retard…

.

Arthur se retrouva seul avec Gwen. Il se sentait gêné de lui cacher son jeu alors sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, il la regarda :

― Gwen… c'est bien moi… murmura-t-il.

― Sir ? Les yeux d'abord médusés, puis la surprise passée, elle se jeta à son cou. Je suis si contente de vous revoir…

Elle se détacha de lui et ajouta :

― Ça n'a pas été facile pour Merlin de vous surveiller… dit-elle avec une once d'humour. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a été le seul à vous supporter, bien qu'hier, j'ai cru qu'il allait abandonner…

Elle soupira un instant puis reprit :

― Mais je crois qu'il vous aime bien en petit prince insupportable.

Gwen lui souriait. Soulagée du retour du prince, elle commença à partir quand Arthur la rappela.

― Ne dis rien à Merlin, s'il te plaît…

Elle avait déjà vu ce regard plein de regret… Quant à chaque fois qu'il voyait Merlin partir, sous ses ordres sans aucune chaleur, exécuter ses tâches quotidiennes… Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il ne savait que partiellement ce qui s'était passé. Elle le fixait sans connaitre la raison et accepta tout de même.

― Ne soyez pas dure avec lui, lui dit-elle, il en a bavé avec vous pendant six jours… pour le récompenser, vous devriez lui laisser quelques jours de repos.

― J'y réfléchirais, promis.

.

Merlin sentait un corps qui se posait tout contre le sien. Il voulut ouvrir ses yeux mais ses paupières étaient encore trop lourdes de fatigue. Il refusa carrément de se réveiller.

― Merl… entendit-il derrière lui…

― Hum…

― Merl…

Non, il était trop épuisé pour faire le moindre geste et même si le petit Arthur l'appelait, il n'avait plus la force de le regarder… Le voir, encore et encore, lui faisait mal. Non pas, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attachement mais, parce que ce n'était plus lui… celui avec qui il aurait voulu discuter… Il lui manquait terriblement… même ses reproches lui manquaient, ainsi il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à être encore plus près de lui… Il sentait cette colère contradictoire au fond de lui qui le tiraillait. Comment en était-il devenu amoureux de lui ?

― Tu me manques Arthur… marmonna-t-il… pendant que sa magie s'éclipsait hors de lui pour lancer une multitude de lumières multicolores…

Sans s'en rendre compte… inconsciemment, il laissait sa magie extérioriser ses sentiments… Merlin sentait la caresse du souffle derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

― Tu m'as manqué aussi Merl… entendit-il.

Le jeune sorcier s'était figé, il avait reconnu la voix du prince Arthur, son prince… Le cœur battant, il resta à sa place, sans ouvrir un seul œil. L'intonation bien rauque était bien la sienne, elle n'avait plus celui de cette petite voix hésitante. Non, ce ne devait pas être cela… Arthur devait avoir tout oublié… Merlin ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne pouvait pas…

Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise devant le silence de son valet. Puis quand il l'entendit qu'il lui manquait sous la pluie colorée, son corps entier était au paradis. Émerveillé par l'intensité de ses émotions qui étaient en chacune de ces petites lumières qui retombaient sur sa peau, Arthur était profondément conquis. Lentement, il passa son bras sous le bras gauche de Merlin pour le retourner. Celui-ci se laissa faire en ouvrant ses yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec son Arthur.

Merlin ne voyait aucune colère dans ses yeux, aucune tristesse de ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, rien de tout ça… Il y avait cette douceur au fond de ses iris si éclatants. Il sentit la main du blond se poser sur sa joue, elle le caressa dessinant du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres. Une émotion puissante le submergea, comment pouvait-il agir de cette manière après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avant l'incident ? Comment pouvait-il s'amuser à ses dépens ?… Il tourna son regard puis, blêmissant à la vue des étincelles multicolores, il crut s'arrêter de respirer.

_Mon dieu..._

Il aurait voulu fuir, la peur au ventre d'être haï encore plus par ce qu'il était, d'être haï d'avoir menti… mais il ne parvint nullement à faire le moindre mouvement. Et Arthur, lui, n'était plus aussi inquiet qu'avant d'avoir été rajeuni mentalement. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui avait toujours été présent, celui qui s'était immiscé dans sa vie, celui qui avait su le soutenir, lui dans son esprit d'enfant…

Il se souvint encore des regards brillants de son Merlin. Il se rappelait de tout comme si une mémoire s'était interposée entre celle du petit Arthur à celui qu'il était maintenant. Il aurait aimé avoir un précepteur comme lui mais au fond, il était content que cela ne fut que maintenant parce que c'était lui que son cœur voulait à tout prix. Prenant sur lui-même, il fixa Merlin de ses yeux bleus. Il s'écarta, laissant à son brun la liberté de faire son propre choix. Il se dirigea sur la porte et lui dit :

― Je n'aurais jamais dit ton secret Merl…

Puis comme pour insister il ajouta :

― Merl, tu seras toujours mon ami… Et il sortit de sa chambre.

L'entendre de sa voix bien rauque lui faisait mal.

.

Immobile sur son lit, Merlin avait du mal à sortir de son étonnement. Arthur était redevenu lui… Il avait envie de s'enfuir, de se faire tout petit ou même disparaitre… Il se sentait honteux… Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage dont les traits semblaient ne plus vouloir se détendre. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne vit pas Lancelot, debout au pied de son lit.

― Merlin ? entendit-il avant de se relever sur ses coudes.

Lentement, écartant son regard, il s'assit au bord de son lit.

― Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Arthur ? Je viens de le croiser …

Cloitré dans son silence, le chevalier s'assit au bord du lit.

― Sais-tu pourquoi Arthur a demandé une potion à Gaius ? demanda Lancelot.

Le jeune sorcier immobile secoua la tête.

― Arthur pensait qu'il pourrait le guérir…

― Le guérir de quoi ? Questionna Merlin en fixant en interlocuteur.

― D'avoir des sentiments pour un homme…

Lancelot s'était mis en face du brun pour détailler ses traits et lorsqu'il lui annonça l'attirance du prince, le jeune sorcier s'était empourpré.

― C'est pour cela qu'il t'évitait, reprit-il, parce qu'il pensait que tu n'éprouverais que de l'amitié et surtout… il avait peur de lire du dégout sur ton visage…

Relevant son regard plein d'espoir sur le chevalier, ce dernier lui dit :

― Va le retrouver et dis-lui que tu partages ses sentiments…

La joie dans l'âme, Merlin se mit encore à courir à travers les couloirs du château pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Merlin en aura parcouru des kilomètres pour enfin connaitre la raison de l'éloignement de son prince… parce qu'il l'aimait, lui.

.

Arthur tournait en rond, essayant de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé et pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il savait que Merlin l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, bien qu'un brouillard de doute planait autour de lui… Arthur l'aimait et même s'il était sorcier, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer encore plus. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi tellement de moments incohérents s'étaient produit autour d'eux sans la présence d'un sorcier.

Arthur se figea quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Merlin. Qu'il était long à refermer cette satanée porte, soupira le prince… Immobile, il contempla cet homme… Et là, comme dans un rêve, il vit son Merlin s'approcher de lui, d'un pas hésitant mais déterminé à combler l'espace qui les séparait. Arthur, face à lui, ouvrit ses bras en grand sans rien dire. Le jeune sorcier s'y blottit tendrement et tous les deux fermèrent leurs yeux sous cette chaleur humaine. Comme il était bon de le tenir tout contre lui… Le prince était heureux. Puis ouvrant son regard, il embrassa l'épaule dénudée du brun… Arthur pouvait sentir battre son cœur à l'unisson…

― Quand je redeviendrais grand, est-ce que tu m'aimeras… murmura le blond.

Merlin, le visage au creux de son cou lui répondit :

― Maintenant que tu es redevenu grand, je te dirais que je t'aime…

Un sourire se dessinait sur chacun de leurs visages et se fixant d'un amour fort, ils s'embrassèrent…

Un simple baiser qui les apaisait de toutes les tensions subites ces dernières semaines… Ils restèrent face à face, à se contempler… Et la magie de Merlin s'extirpa de lui pour les bercer de leur amour…

― Je t'aime Merl…

.

**FIN**

**Une suite est prévue...**

**.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
